1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a driving method for the same, and more particularly to a timing controller and a phase locked loop (PLL) constituting a display apparatus, and a method for generating reference signals for the same.
2. Related Art
A timing controller is a semiconductor device for enhancing picture quality of a display panel used for a display apparatus such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) monitor, a laptop computer, a television and a large size display panel. It is also referred to as a ‘T-con’, and controls the amount of data to be transmitted to a display driver integrated circuit (DDI). That is, the timing controller is a chip device controlling DDIs for respective channels of the display panel and is referred to as a central processing unit (CPU) of the display panel.
A reduced swing differential signaling (RSDS) or a mini low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) have been widely used as an interfacing protocol between the timing controller and the DDI. However, they need a plurality of signaling wires and have difficulties in achieving high-speed data transmission.
In order to resolve the above-described shortcomings, an Advanced Intra Panel Interface (AiPi+) and a Unified Standard Interface TV (USI-T) have been developed, and they can decrease the number of necessary signaling wires and facilitate high-frequency operations.
However, even when the AiPi+ transmission manner is used, an effect of electromagnetic interference (EMI) may increase and the amount of power consumption according to the many number of stages in a voltage controller oscillator (VCO) in PLL of the DDI may significantly increase. Also, even when the USI-T transmission manner is used, the problem of large power consumption according to the many number of stages in VCO of PLL still remain.